The history of Amelia
Im Raum der Wünsche Ich sah wie Harry mal wieder nachts durch die Gänge schlich, das tat er in letzter Zeit öfters, ich wusste nicht warum er das machte, aber eins war klar, ich würde die Nacht heute mit ihm verbringen. Ich blieb noch einem Moment an der Wand gelehnt stehen und als Harry vorbei kam, grüßte ich ihn ganz normal. „Hallo Amelia, was mach du den hier noch so spät?“, fragte Harry. „Ich mag es nachts durch die Gänge zu laufen, da ist alles immer so schon ruhig und still, aber das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen.“, meint ich lächelnd. „Ja, könntest du.“, meinte Harry nur, Ich war froh, dass er nicht auf ein langes Gespräch zu dem Thema, was wer nachts im Schloss macht, aus war. Wir liefen eine Weile schweigend durch den 7.Stock, dann hörten wir Schritte und kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Stimmen von 2 Lehrer, schnell packte ich Harry und zog ihn durch eine Tür die neben wir war. Er war einen Moment überrascht, aber das legte sich schnell wieder. Der Raum war so eng, dass Harry und ich eng aneinander gedrückt dastanden. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu enge, für das was ich mit ihm vorhabe. Aber das werden wir ja sehen. Ich streckte mich zu Harry hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, sah einen kurzen Überraschungsmoment, erwiderte er meinen Kuss. Ohne mich von ihm zu lösen, fuhr ich mit der Hand unter sein Shirt. Ich streichelte seinen Bauch und zog es dann hoch. Harry machte keinen Versuch mich davon abzuhalten, als macht ich weiter und zog ihm sein Shirt ganz aus. Nun stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir, ich musste zugeben für seine 13 Jahre hatte er einen ganz guten Körper. Harry stand vor mit und wusste anscheinend nicht was er machen sollte. Es war bestimmt sein erstes mal. Er tat mir schon fast ein bisschen leid, weil er seine Unschuld an ein Mädchen verliert welches nur Sex im Kopf hatte und sonst nichts. Aber ich dachte mir auch, dass es sein Pech war wenn er sich so einfach verführen ließ. Meine Unschuld hatte ich vor einem halben Jahr verloren, bei irgendeinem Unwichtigen Jungen, es war nicht besonders gut gewesen und seid dem habe ich eine Menge Erfahrung gesammelt. „Dein erstes Mal.“, stellte ich fest. Harry nickt. „Keine Sorge, du kannst kaum was falsch machen“, sagte ich die erstbesten beruhigenden Worte die mir in den Sinn kamen. Harry schien ein bisschen weniger Unsicher. Ich küsste ihn wieder und machte mich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Wenige Sekunden später landete diese auf den Boden. Harry Boxersthort war ausgebeult, welches ich mit einem Lächeln. Er war bereit. Langsam zog ich ihm auch noch sein Letztes Kleidungsstück aus, nun stand er nackt vor mir. Er sah verlegen aus. Ich sollte ihn mal ein bisschen raus fordern, dachte ich mir. „Was meinst du schaffst du es mich auszuziehen?“, fragte ich ihn. „Glaube schon“, meinte Harry. „Glauben heißt nicht wissen“, meinte ich immer noch lächelnd Ich nahm Harry Hand und legte sie auf den ersten Knopf meiner Bluse. Ich lächelte aufmuntern. Langsam öffnete er den ersten Knopf und dann den nächsten, er wurde immer sicherer. Dann machte er sich an meine Hose zu schaffen und zog mir diese und meinen Slip runter. Dann nur noch weg mit meinem Bustier und es konnte los gehen. Der Raum dehnte sich aus. Es wurde ein kleiner gemütlicher Raum mit einem Doppelbett der vor einem Kamin stand. In dem Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Ich nahm Harry an die Hand und führe ihn zu dem Bett. Ich drückte ihn auf die Matratze. „Entspann dich einfach und lass mich nur machen“, sagte ich, „und lass mich einfach machen“ Ich lächelte anzüglich. Ich schob seine Beine auseinander, sein Schwanz hing steif vor mein Gesicht, er war schön groß und breit, so gefiel es mir. Ich rieb ihn an meine Lippen küsste ihn und saugte an seiner Spitze, dann nahm ich ihn in den Mund und fing an zu lutschen. Er schmeckte gut. Harry fing an zu stöhne. Oh man, wie sehr ich dieses Geräusch liebte-das Stöhnen eines Jungen, für mich gab es kein schöneres Geräusch auf der Welt. Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt hörte ich auf, ich wollte auch noch was von der Nacht habe. Ich drückte ihn so auf die Matratze des er halb drauf lag, sein Penis zeige nach oben. Ich setzte mich so auf ihn, das er in mich eindrang und begann ihn zu reiten. Harry stöhnte Worte die ich nicht verstand. Aber auch ich war nicht leise. Immer näher kamen wir dem Höhepunkt und irgendwann war es so weit und wir bekamen einen tollen Orgasmus. Ich brach über Harry zusammen und ruhte mich für ein paar Augenblicke aus auch Harry war erschöpft, sein Atem war flach aber hastig, meiner kam ebenfalls flach aber stoßartig. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen Bewegen konnte, stieg ich von Harry runter und setzte mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn. „Und wie war´s?“fragte ich. „Wunderbar“, keuchte Harry der langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Ich grinste. Als es Harry wieder schaffte normal zu atmen, sagte ich: „Okay, ich werde dann mal gehen“ Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Ich war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen, als Harry sagte: „Warte!“ Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“, fragte er. Süß, dachte ich mir. Aber ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen; „ Harry, es war gut mit dir, aber ich... ich stehe nicht auf Beziehungen, ich will nur Sex“ „Oh“, sagte Harry leise und er tat mir fast schon leid. Ohne noch was zu sagen verließ ich den Raum. Von SchmerzWut und Trauer Zwei Tage waren nach der Nacht mit Harry vergangen, seid dem hatte ich keinen Sex mehr gehabt, aber es war höste Zeit wieder für welchen. Aber mit wem?, fragte sie sich. Zu ihrer überraschung lief sie in diesem Moment einem föllig niedergeschlagenden Dean Tohmas über den Weg, den würde ich leicht rumbekommen. Ich ging auf ihn zu, und fragte unschuldig, was den los sei. "Nichts, es ist nur so, dass meine Freundin mich gestern betrogen hat", sagte er immer noch niedergeschlagen. "Du musst doch keine Trauer schieben du musst es ihr heimzahlen und das macht man in dem man das gleiche tut wie sie", erklärte ich und wurde schon ganz feucht bei dem Gedanken daran, was gleich geschen wird. "Du meinst ich soll mit dem erst besten Mädchen schlafen das ich find?", fragte Dean. Ich nickt. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen änderte sich etwas. "Nun ja, du bist das erste Mädchen was ich sehe", meinte er verlgen. "Dann werden wir beide es ebend der kleinen Schlampe heimzahlen, denn wenn die mit dem erstbesten Typen ficken, kannst du auch mit dem erstbesten Mädel ficken, obwohl ich nicht das erstbeste bin.", sagte ich und nahm ihn an die Hand. "Wohin gehen wir?",fragte er neugiergi. "Ich weiß wo ein alter nicht mehr benutzt Klassenraum ist.", erklärte ich. Ich ging hoch ind den ersten Stock bis ans Ende vom Flur. Dort öfnte ich eine Tür links von mir. "Hier sind wir, es ist zwar nicht der beste Ort, aber immer noch besser als nichts.", meinte ich. "Isst ja auch egal wo, haubtsache wir können es ihr heimzahlen.", meinte er. Oh man, das ging ja schneller als vor 2 Tagen bei Potter. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Denken, denn Dean küsste mich berreits. Schnell befreite ich seinen Oberkörper von der störenden Kleidung und sah ihn mir an, für 13 Jahre war er recht gut Trainier, ich glaube das mit dem Fussballspielen stimmte, ich verwickelte ihn wieder in einen wilden Kuss und zog ihn untenrum aus. Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir beide volkommen nackt. Dean hatte eine gewisse erfahrung und war auch etwas dominat, aber gut ich will ihm ja "Helfen". Ich lag auf einen der Tische und zwar über die schmale Seite, mein Kopf hang auf der anderen Seite runter. Er streichelte mir über meine Nippel und auch zwischen meine Beine, dann drang er mit große Kraft in mich ein. Es tat weh, aber nur ein bischen. Aber es wurde noch schlimmer. Dean wurde immer wilder fast sschon brutal. Ich mochte es wild, aber das war zu viel. Ich stöhnte. Vor Schmerz. Ich wand mich unter ihm versuchte ihn von mich wegzudrücken. Aber er war zu stark. Er lässt die Wut auf seiner Ex an mir aus, kam es mir in den Kopf. Ich schrie auf. Wieder vor Schmertz. Ich war den Tränen nah. Ich versuchte mich wieder unter ihm wegzuwinden ihn von mir wegzudrücken. Aber das schien ihn nur anzutörnen. Ich keuchte stöhnte und schrie, vor Schmerz, doch Dean merkte das nicht. Dann kam Wut in mir hoch. Ich muss mir das hier nicht gefallen lassen! Da ich keinen Zauberstab in Griffweite hatte, weil dieser in meiner Hosentasche war, ballte ich eine Faust und schlug gegen seine Nase und das ziehmlihc fest, denn sie blutete und war gebrochen. Ja, für ein Mädchen war ich ziehmlich stark. Die wich zurück und glit dabei aus mir raus. Schnell stand ich auf und zog mich an. "Was sollte das?", rief er. "Das weist du genau! Du hast mir weh getan!", schrie ich zurück. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er. "Ich habe geschrien und habe versucht dich von mir wegzu drücken, aber du hast das nicht mitbekommen!, fauchte ich. "Und dann schlägst du mich einfach?", fragte er wieder. "Anders hättest du es ja nicht kapier!", schrie ich zurück. Auf einmal wurde Dean ganz anders, sein Blick wurde traurig und er war wieder niedergeschlagen. Irgendwie tat er mir leid. Das Blut floss immer noch aus ihm raus und er wurde blasser. "Es tut mir leid Amelia. Ich hätte die Wut auf meine Exfreundin nicht an die auslassen sollen und auch schon gar nicht so", sagte er. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber Dean tat mir leid und ich konnte einfach nicht anders als ihm zu verzeien. Aber er musste jetzt in den Krankenflügel, wegen seiner Nase, denn er war schon sichtlich blasser und sein halbes Gesicht war voller Blut, welches sich auch schon an seinem Umhang ansammelte. Ich brachte ihn also dahin und durch eine stilles Abkommen, erzähten wir der Heiler nicht die Wahrheit. Ich verließ dem Krankenflügel und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich hatte nur eine Freundin auf dieser Schule Cho, doch die hatte heute ein Date mit Diggory. Toll! Was machte ich den jetzt nur? Mein Unterleib tat weh, ich war wunt. Ich könnte auch Hausaufgaben machen, aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf ich sofort wieder. Ich und Hausaufgaben? Dan würde ich lieber eine Stunde mit Snape in einem engen Raum verbringen. Nein, das were zu viel, wenn das die zweite Wahl wäre, dan doch lieber die Hausaufgaben. Aber jetzt würde ich bestimmt keine machen. Dann werde ich einfach in meinen Schlafsaal gehen und penne, dachte ich mir und stand auf. Als ichim Bett lag dachte ich noch mal zurück. Es war schlimm gewesen. Ja, aber ich habe mich gewehrt, und den Spaß am Sex hat es mir auch nicht verdorben. Mal etwas Samfter Dei Zeit verginn und schon bald war es Juni, bald würden die Prüfungen geschrieben wären und mein Haus Ravenclaw hatte gegen Griffindore verloren. Aber das intressirte mich nicht sonderlich. Ich hatte mir eine anders Ziel gestzt: Oliver Wood, der Mädchenschwarm aus Griffindore. Auf den Gängen hörte man, er hatte bis jetzt noch kein Mädchen an sich rangelassen. Man redete sogar er sei Schwul. Ich wollte es herrausfinden und das auf meine Art. In dem ich mich an ihn ranmache und nicht in dem ich seine beste Freundin werde oder sowas. Ein genauern Plan hatte ich aber nicht.Ich würde spontan entscheiden und/oder reagieren. (Warte mal passt das Wort "oder" an dieser Stelle überhaubt?) Auf jeden Fall, suchte ich ihn gerade. Nur hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer wo. Als ich durch die Flure lief, fand ich einen Chaos-Zwillinge. "Weasley", rief ich. Sofort drehte er sich zu mir um. "Amelia, was verschafft mir die Ehre von die angesprochen zu werde?", fragte dieser. In seinem Blauenblick lag etwas, aber ich konnte es nicht deuten. "Ich suche Wood", sagte ich. Sofort wich etwas von der Freude aus seinem Gesicht. "Der ist am See. Aber wiso willst du es wissen?", sagte Fred oder George. "Weil ich etwas rausfinden muss", sagte ich. "Ah okey", sagte George abweisen. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum See, schon vom weitem Sah ich Wood. "Hey Oliver", rief ich. "Caspers", rief dieser zurück. Als ich vor ihm stand sagte er: "Caspers was willst du von mir?", fragte dieser. "Ach nichts besonders", meinte ich, ich will dich nur flachlegen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. "Und was meinst du nun genau mit nichts besonderds?", fragte er weiter. "Na das", sagte ich, drückte ihn gegen einen Baum und Küsste ihn stürmisch. Er ging nicht auf den Kuss ein, also musste ich noch was machen, etwas was ihn schwach machen würde, was ihn dazubringe sich mir hinzugeben, soweit er den hetero ist. Ich glitt mit meiner Hand zwischen seine gut Trainriten Beine. Ich streichlte sein Glied und es wurde steif. Er ist nicht schwul, aber ich sollte sicher gehen. Ich öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen Schwanz raus. Ich massirte ihn mit meiner Hand und genoss das leise stöhnen was er von sich gab. Kurze Zeit später, nahm ich ihn in den Mund. Ich lutschte und saugte daran, er schmeckte gut. Nach ein paar Mintuen zog Oliver meine Kopf von seinem Glied weg. "Ich will noch nicht kommen, sonst hast du ja nichts mehr davon", sagte er. Ich war etwas überrascht über seine Worte, wenn er doch gekommen wäre, wäre das nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen ich hätte schon irgendeinen anderen gefunden, aber das was er vorhat war viel besser. Er nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich um den See herrum, bis wir eine kleine Höle nahe des Waldrandes erreichten, der Boden war mit sehr weichem Moos gepolstert, es war weicher als das Moos das so in den Muggelwäldern wuchs und durch die Decke drank etwas Sonnenlicht. "Schöner Ort", sagte ich. Oliver Antwortete nicht, sondern drückte mich sachte gegen die glatte Felswand und küsste mich, zärtlich und voller... ich weis nicht was es für ein Gefühl war, es war auf jeden fall eins welches ich nicht empfand. Vielleicht empfindet ja jeder amders beim Sex, ich wusste es nicht. Auf jeden Fall, wanderten seine Hände unter mein bauchfreies Top und fingen an meine Brüste zu massiren. Er machte es sehr geschickt und sanft, nach der Sache mit Dean vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich keinen Sex mehr gehbt, weil ich erst mal erholen musste und außerdem konnte ich diese Zärtlichkeit gebrauchen. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und genoss einfach was er mit mir tat. Irgendwann löste ich mich aber doch. Oliver sah mich kurz erschrocken an. Ich lächlte ihn an um ihm mitzuteilen das er keinen Fehler begangen hat. Ich fing an seinen Hals zuküssen. Als ich fertig war, zog ich ihm das Shirt aus und bewunderte seinen Muskolösen Oberkörper. Ich strich mit meiner Hand von seiner linken Brust zu seinem Bauch. Dan bückte ich mich und öfnete seine Hose, Sein Glied zeichntete sich deutlich unter seiner Boxershort ab, ich streichelte es ein bisschen. Dann zog Oliver mich hoch und zog mir mein Top aus, ehe er meine Brüste am Rade meiner BH-Körbchen küsste, diesen Zog er mir etwa 30 Sekunden später geschickt aus, so das auch ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand. Er nahm meine linke Brustwartze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte und zog gleichzeitig daran, es schmertzte aber nicht viel, es war die schöne art von schmerz, ich stöhnte leise und flach auf. Als er dann auch noch anfig, an meiner rechten Brust zu saugen und sie zu küsste, stöhnte ich lauter und auch nicht mehr so flach. Oliver hörte auf und arbeitete sich mit küssen an meinem Bauch runter, seine Hände streichlten dabei samft meine Hüfte/Tailie (ich weis einfach nicht wo da der Unterschied ist). Er öfnete meinen Minirock, dieser fiel zu Boden. Olver zog sie sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus und ich tat es ihm gleich, ich legte mich auf das weiche Moss und Oliver legte sich über mich. Sachte und lagsmam drag er in mich ein. Ich genoss es, denn er fühllte sich so verdammt gut an, mal was anders als die wilden Nummern die ich sonst immer schiebe. Ich legte meine Arme unm ihn und stöhnte leise, schloss die Augen und ließ mich mit reißen. Ich genoss es einfach, das Gefühl von ihn in mir und das Stöhnte welches aus seiner Kehle drang. Nach etwa 10 Minuten erreichte er als erster seinen Höhepunkt, er stieß noch 4 mal zu und dann kam auch ich. Als ich abens mit meiner besten Freundin Cho und ein paar anderen Mädels bei uns im Schlafsaal auf dem Boden saß, fiel das Gesprächatehme wieder auf Oliver Wood. "Glaubt mir, Oliver isr schwul, so gut wie der aussieht, könnte er jede ab habe die er will.", sagte Marietta. "Er ist nicht schwul.", sagte ich sofort. "Woher willst du das den wissen, hast du ihn gefickt?", fragte Cho, und schaute mich an, als würde sie das nicht glauben, weil sie ja auch davon überzeugt war das Wood schwul ist. "Ja Cho, genau das habe ich gemachte, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen und es war wunderbar, aber darauß wird nichts ernstes.", erklärte ich. Die Mädchen sahen mich unglaublich an. Dannach musste ich ihnen alles genau erzählen und schildern. Süßes Geständniss Ich traf Oliver das nächste Mal, als ich in der Großen Halle an meinem Haustisch saß. Er kam dirket auf mich zu und blib vor mir stehen. "Amelia, ich muss dir was sagen, aber nicht hier", sagte er und ich nickte, da ich mit meinem Essen schon ferig war. Ich folgte ihn rauf in den 7. Stock, dort betraten wir den Raum der Wünsche, in ihm befand sich diesmal ein dunkelrotes Ledersofa und ein Kamin aus Zigelsteinen, in welches ein gemühtliches Feuer brannte. Der Boden war mit hellem Lamitant belegt und die Wände waren in eimem schlichtem weiß gehltem. Wir setzten uns. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen wir. Dann fing Oliver an zu sprechen: "Weißt du Amelia, warum ich seid 2 Jahren keine Freundin mehr hatte?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Weil ich mich vor 2 Jahren in ein Mädchen verliebt habe.", sagte er. "Und wer ist disem Mädchen?", fragte ich. "Du kennst sie.", sagte Oliver. Ich überlgete, doch mir viel niemand ein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Oliver redete weiter: "Nun ja, sie hat wunderschöne dunkelbolde Haare, blaugraue Augen in den ich versinken will und ist algemein einfach wunderschön. Sie ist tollpatschig verführerisch ist 2 Jahre jünger als ich und habe mit ihr erst gestern mein erstes Mal gehabt", sagte er. Dann wusste ich es: Oliver meinte mich! Oliver Wood hatte sich in mich verliebt. Scheiß! Das wollte ich nicht, aber ich konnte ihm jetzt auch nichts vorlügen, auf keinen Fall. Ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen und das ganz sachte und vorsichtig. "Oliver, er war gestern wirklich schön mit dir. Ich wurde schon lange nicht mehr so zärtlich und sacht behandelt. Aber ich empfinde nichts. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach noch nicht berreit für ein Bezihung und verliebt war ich auch noch, ich weiß nciht wie sich das anfühl, aber ganz bestimmt nicht so wie ich mich gestern gefühlt habe. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht das du dein Herz an mir verlierst oder deine Unschuld.", sagte ich samft. "Ich habe dir meine Unschuld freiwillig gegeben. Ich habe sie dir gegeben weil ich dich liebe. Aber ich muss auch versuchen die zu verstehen.", sagte er. "Danke. Und er wäre schön, wenn mir irgendwann Freunde werden könnte, ich mag dich, den nicht bei jedem gehe ich so samft um wenn ich ihm sage das ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidere.", sagte ich. "Wie du möchtest.", sagte Oliver nur. "Toll dan werde ich irgendwann meinen ersten Freund haben.", lächlte ich. Olvier tat dies ebenfalls. "Ich muss jetzt los gleich ist unterricht.", sagte ich nahm ihn in den Arm und ging.